Yuktobania
The Union of Yuktobanian Republics is large nation in Northwestern Osea. The nation once controlled the largest empire in Osean history but has been in steady decline since the start of the 21st century. History The Union of Yuktobania was first formed in 1830, shortly before the decline of the Soleilian Empire. The nation expanded rapidly during the latter half of the 19th century, eventually containing many of the nations seen today. Yuktobania was at the height of its power when it first started its feud with Erusia during the Second Rubin War (the first major loss for Yuktobania). The two nations skirmished nearly continuously throughout the 20th century. Yuktobania's supply of land saw a significant decrease in the early 21st century due to various secessions. In 2015, ISAF won its autonomy, followed by Directus in 2019 and Took in 2020. The country enjoyed mild prosperity, including friendship and shared interests with Directus (particularly with the Directo-Yuk Neutrality Agreement of 2046). However, the 2051 defection of Yuktobania into the ranks of the Coalition led to a series of defeats and ultimately economic collapse for the nation. After the end of the Osean Continental War, Directus and other nations aided Yuktobania, leading to land stability but continued monetary decline. While the Yuktobanian armies have been mildly successful during the War of the West, a series of missteps in violation of the Osean Federation charter have made the outcome of the war far worse for the nation. First, Yuktobania was issued a warning for attempting to obtain a ceasefire from Samarkand without Federation consent; later, the nation was found to be conspiring with Samarkand, again violating the charter. Finally, the nation may have conspired to assassinate Affonso of Took after he tied with Silvan Kannan for High Chancellorship of the Federation . As a result of these crimes against the Federation, including murder, conspiracy, treason, and corruption, Grand Duke Seymon and his family were exiled from Osea and Yuktobania was placed under consular control. Wars Osean Continental War Yuktobania chose to ally with the Coalition during the Osean Continental War. Despite previously signing a neutrality agreement with Directus and promising to stay out of the war, the large northern nation launched an invasion of western Directus in 2051. Although the Yuktobanian army was far larger than the Directian army, it did not have an advantage--while the Directians had a bevy of well-trained troops, the Yuktobanians relied on freshly drafted peasants. Yuktobania sieged the city of Mobius, an important economic center in western Directus. Under the leadership of Kovu Windrider, the Directian troups routed the invaders. Led by Harold the Wrathful and Prince Curic , the Yuktobanian army attempted to capture Mobius on numerous later occasions. However, all of these attempts ended in failure. The various battles in Mobius heavily depleted the supply of Yuktobanian troops. Taking advantage of this, the Directians seized the virtually unguarded capital city of Hyrule, killing Grand Duke Ratelor in the process. After this defeat, the Yuktobanians worked closely with the Tooks to end the war. Following a botched discussion room meeting in which ISAF declared Took to be the second-in-command of the Coalition (Yuktobania was deemed the lowest non-group-controlled member), the Osean Continental War was finally ended. The Reconstruction and the War of The West (2058-2074) Following the Osean Continental War, much of the Osean continent was destroyed. However, Yuktobania was spared this fate since so few battles occurred inside of its borders. This state of affairs left Yuktobania both moderately powerful and overly confident. Much talk occurred in Hyrule over possible invasions of the former Coalition members. However, these militant aspirations were prevented when the nation of Samarkand invaded Osea. The War of the West During the War of the West , Yuktobania was the stage upon which most of the war on Osean soil occurred. The troops of Samarkand invaded Yuktobania three times. The first two invading armies were defeated by a Directian Legion sent to help. A third army invaded Yuktobania soon after the first two. By this point, Yuktobania had entered a serious economic crisis as its military spending drove the nation to bankruptcy. Samarkand then proceeded to capture the cities of Zurich and Cinigrad in an attempt to create a foothold in Osea. The nations of Directus , ISAF and Took all sent forces to help remove the invaders from Yuktobania. Still hoping to end the battle quickly, Yuktobania violated the Osean Federation charter by asking Samarkand for a ceasefire without first obtaining Federation support. Samarkand rejected the offer and the Federation issued Yuktobania a warning for its crimes against Federation law. Important Figures Grand Duke Ratelor Grand Duke Curic Harold the Wrathful Dmitri Boris Grand Duke Seymon Climate Religion In Yuktobania, the Yuktobanian religion is practiced. The patron god of the nation is Oramon, the god of war, whose shrine is located in Hyrule. Major Cities Hyrule Zurich Grisswall Razgriz Cinigrad Trivia Category:Nations Category:Osea Category:Yuktobania Category:Osean Continental War Category:Coalition Category:Osean Federation Category:The War of the West Category:Faction